


The weakness in me

by athenades87



Category: swan queen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenades87/pseuds/athenades87
Summary: The struggle between what's wrong and right blurs when love is involved. What happens when a twist of fate makes your wrong, so very right. Swan Queen with a big mention of Outlaw Queen. This is a Swan Queen Endgame fic!





	The weakness in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Fellow Swens! This is another fic I'd like to share of my favorite couple. Let me give you a little back story.
> 
> Melissa Etheridge does a cover of "The Weakness in me." By Joan Armatrading. I would highly recommend listening to both versions. 
> 
> I just saw Melissa in concert this past saturday and I witnessed this incredible rendition live. and It spoke to me and it gave me Swan Queen feels and this is the end result. So please do enjoy.

_I'm not the sort of person, who falls in and quickly out of love, but to you, I gave my affection right from the start._

 

 

"Regina." It fell like a forgotten whisper for the Savior's lips. She stood placidly against the apartment wall. Her gaze fixed upon the defeated form of a woman she loved, but could never have.

"Emma." Regina's eyes searched for some sort of solace in those green eyes. "He is my soul mate, Emma." Regina took a ragged breath as painful tears tread down her face. "I can't ignore it."

Emma pushed off from the wall softly and deliberately made her way toward Regina. She reached out and with the pad of her thumb and whipped away any trace of regret and pain.

"I know." Was all she spoke before rubbing her hand down Regina's arm leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake. She lightly laced their fingers together and brought Regina's hand to her lips, where she left a chaste kiss on the middle knuckle.

"I understand." Emma let out a sob.

Regina's looked deeply into Emma's eyes and saw nothing but torment. In that moment something snapped and she couldn't stand it anymore, she could stand that somber look on that beautiful face and she knew if she left, the light she desperately searched for every time she sought Emma out, would leave forever. So she did the only irrational thing she could think of, she closed the distance between them and that night began the first of many.

  
_I have a lover who loves me, how could I break such a heart yet still you get my attention._

 

"Good morning love." Robin walked into the kitchen and quickly closed the distance between him and Regina. He placed a hard kiss on the former queen's lips and held her tightly. Regina would be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy the affection from Robin. She would also be lying if she didn't say she enjoyed Emma's a tad bit more.

"Where are you going so early on a Saturday morning?" He asked as soothed Regina's sides with his hands. Noticing she had her running suit on.

"Oh, just going to have run with Emma." She lied. In all reality, she was meeting Emma but it was most definitely not for a run.

Robin gave her a questioning look. "Is this your plans every Saturday morning? I figured we could take Roland and Henry to the park. "

Inside Regina started to panic, but cooled her features on the out. "Well I've already promised Emma this run, we need to keep a sort of companionship her and I, for Henry's sake. Plus you don't want me losing my figure now do you?" Regina gave him a seductive smirk.

"That." He answered, "Is something I definitely don't want you to lose." He gave her a pat on the ass and another passionate kiss before he let her leave for her 'run' with Emma.

  
_Why do you come here when you know I've got troubles enough? Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?_

 

It was 1 a.m. the first time Emma came to the mayoral mansion drunk looking for Regina.

Emma banged on the door, "Gina, I know you are in there open the door." When the door didn't open she proceeded to rather childishly push the doorbell button several times. After a good minute of the continuous 'ding, dong' Robin finally came to the door.

"Hey.." Emma was cut short with her greeting when she saw Robin.

"Miss Swan." Robin was surprised when he opened the door, "What exactly are you doing here at this time of the night?"

Emma was anything but happy to see the man open Regina's door. "Oh, it's you. Where's Gina? I need to see Gina. Why are you keeping her from me?"

"No one is keeping anyone way, I would highly suggest you leave this property and come back at a more reasonable hour if you wish to speak with her."

"Well who the fu—" Emma was cut short again when she heard Regina speak from inside the house.

"I'll take care of it Robin, please go back to bed darling." Regina squeezed his arm as she walked by him headed toward Emma.

Robin gave Emma a cross look, who in return narrowed her eyes at him as well. Regina grabbed Emma by the hand and yanked her down the walkway.

"What on earth are you doing here at this time of the night Emma?" Regina raised her voice in a whisper.

Emma frowned, "I had to see you, baby, I was so lonely." Emma's eyes started to water.

Regina's features softened at Emma's confession when they have safely tucked behind a rather large bush away from prying eyes that lingered behind 108 Milffin St. Regina pulled Emma into a hug and sighed at the contact.

"I know sweetheart." Regina soothed Emma's back. "I know."

  
_You make me lie when I don't want to, and you make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool, and you make me stay when I should not, are you so strong or is all the weakness in me?_

 

Regina and Emma had just got done with a rather strenuous bout of love making when Regina's phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Regina!" The voice on the other end was anything but please. "Where are you? It's almost midnight." Emma heard Robin shouting.

Regina tensed when she the anger flash across the face of her lover.

"Robin, darling. I told you I would be at Emma's tonight. We are discussing Henry."

"I didn't know that it was going to take all night to discuss the progress of a child," Robin answered.

"I understand, that it may seem difficult to understand the current situation. But it's important that Emma and I maintain a civil relationship for Henry. Now I do not know how much longer I'll be, but I will call when I leave."

"Fine, I'll see you in a bit, I love you." Emma heard the three words that should thought were only suppose to spout from her lips to the brunette's ear.

Regina gave Emma a sideways glance and spoke very carefully. "Yes, dear see you soon, love you too."

Emma's heart shattered.

Emma rolled over and faced the wall. Regina's closed her phone and molded herself to Emma's back.

"Emma." She whispered softly, "Please don't be upset with me, but I do love him."

"I know," Emma whispered passed her tears.

"The crazy thing about this is though my darling Emma is that I love you too."

Emma let as small smile grace her face. Their situation was anything but normal and wasn't at all happy. But Emma would take what she could get.

Regina kissed the bare skin of Emma's shoulder and leaned to her ear. "I need to be going my darling."

Emma turned in Regina's arms and buried her face in Regina's neck. "Please don't leave me." She sob, "Let me, just this once wake up with you in my arms, just this once."

She gave in and that's exactly what Emma got to do.

Regina later explained to Robin that due to over drinking and the lateness of the hour, Regina's decided to sleep it off on Emma's couch. One more of her many, many lies.

  
_Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by? When I mean to see you and I mean to hold you tightly._

 

It was the diner the second time Emma showed up on the bad side of tipsy. She searched for Regina in the crowd and she found her, with Henry, Roland and of course Robin.

"Hello," Emma spoke a little overexcited as she walked up to the picture perfect happy family sitting in the booth having a wonderful Sunday supper at Granny's diner.

"Good evening Miss Swan," Robin spoke with such disdain that is almost put Regina to shame.

"Hey, Ma!" Henry got up to give his other mother a warm hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by and I saw you all here all nice and cozy and I thought I'd give a hello, to the happy family."

Regina gave Emma a pointed and warranted stare. Even through her liquored brain, Emma got the picture, she was to shut up and leave. And she did after bidding the family a good night and waltzed into the night, completely and utterly broken. Regina watched Emma and she left the diner and disappeared out of sight. She secretly longed to go after her, to embrace her she knew the blonde was devastated.

  
_Feeling guilty, worried, waking from tormented sleep. Oh, this old love has me bound; but the new love cuts deep. And if I choose now, I'll lose out. Oh, one of you has to fall._

_And I need you and you._

 

Regina woke with a sudden jerk, another nightmare and another night with out Emma by her side. Regina felt the heavy arm of Robin has he held her strongly from behind. These are not Emma's arms. She thought to her self as she slowly slipped from them.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know." Regina's responded as stood next to the window staring down at the street below.

Robin sat up on the bed, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Regina sighed and walked over to the bedside table and flipped the lamp on. The distance it took for her to walk the 3 feet from the window to the table Regina had made her mind up. Emma was whom she chooses; she couldn't do this back and forth anymore. The song and dance she thought she could memorize by heart were quickly fading and she was losing her footing. Regina stared down at a bewildered Robin.

"I need to be honest with you about something."

Robin sat up more and nodded for Regina to continue.

"A long, very long time ago. Pixie dust told me you were my true love. I was to meet you one night in a tavern, but I bailed because I was frightened of change and frightened to love again." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

"I had forgotten you, I had forgotten all about love and happiness. I had forgotten it all until, well, until I meet Emma."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Please, let me finish." Regina held up a hand, "She brought something out in me that I thought was lost to the wind. I thought it was fate telling me I had a second chance with Emma, then you showed up and I thought I had read fate wrong and that it was you I was to have the second chance with." Regina paused for the longest moment, and it gave Robin free reign to speak again.

"So what are you trying to say, Regina?"

"I just couldn't let her go." Regina paused, "I tried." She was crying now, "God I tried so hard to rid her, but she was like a drug and I was the addict." Regina paced the floor in front of the bed. She stopped in front of the bed and looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't want to lose my drug, Robin."

Robin understood completely then, he needn't any more explanations. He slowly rose from the bed and softly made his way to her. He grabbed Regina's shoulders and placed a barely there kiss on her cheek. "Then go get your fix." He then silently made her way out the bedroom and entered Roland's where he would stay for the remainder of the night, before departing in the morning.

Regina wasted no time throwing on a jacket and making her way to Emma's apartment. She ran up the steps with such vigor that it seemed that every step she took would surely be her last. She pounded on Emma's door so hard that it shook on its hinges. She heard Emma running through the apartment and to the door.

Emma threw the door open and was taken aback by the appearance of the brunette.

"Jesus Christ Regina what's-?"

Before Emma could finish her sentence Regina threw herself at Emma and pressed their lips together. After a long and passionate kiss, the couple reluctantly with drew from one another for some much-needed air.

Breathing heavily Emma began. "Regina, are you okay babe?"

Regina smiled the most genuine smile she could muster; "I've never been better in my entire life."

"Not that I am complaining or anything, but what are you doing here?" She asked.

" I came here to tell you something, Emma."

Emma quirked a questioning brow and waited for her to continue.

"I choose you." Was all she said before closing the distance between them once again.

 

_You make me lie when I don't want to, and you make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool, and you make me stay when I should not, are you so strong or is all the weakness in me?_


End file.
